Dentes e xícaras
by poliana.fowl
Summary: Srta. Meadowes não é tão comum como aparenta ser, muito menos seu mordomo Lupin. Porém, depois de anos juntos algo está lhe incomodando agora. Short-Fic/UA


**Dentes e xícaras**

Não existe alguém no mundo dos seres diferenciados dos humanos comuns que não conheça a família d'Angelo, atualmente denominada de Meadowes para não atrair a atenção dos humanos que vivem suas vidas preocupadas com guerras, doenças e ladrões. Em um mundo que não há espaço para curiosos e que apenas os fortes vencem, os Meadowes controlam basicamente toda a América de seres que um dia foram humanos completos.

Na manhã do aniversário de dez anos da senhorita Dorcas Briget d'Angelo Meadowes além de ganhar vários vestidos, joias e perfumes, um tipo de "presente" a fora apresentado. Um mordomo incomum chamado de Remus John Lupin que segundo seu pai seguiria suas ordens e a protegeria de qualquer mal. A senhorita Dorcas não acreditava e nem tinha tempo para aquele tipo de coisa, estava mais preocupada com suas pesquisas para os seres incomuns ao qual ela faz parte, através da linhagem do seu avô, um ser que nunca fora humano que por algum acaso da natureza engravidou uma humana que hoje não está mais nesta condição.

Não existe registros na internet, pelo menos verdadeiros, da sua família, mas precisava completar suas pesquisas.

Ao decorrer dos anos Lupin se tornou cada vez mais devoto de sua madame e a ajudava nas pesquisas além de estar presente em todos os momentos. Na manhã de hoje Dorcas se conteve para não acordar cedo e pediu que o café fosse servido no jardim.

- A senhorita parece muito cansada. - A voz de Lupin normalmente saía baixa o suficiente apenas para Dorcas ouvir.

- Não se preocupe, desta vez tive dever de História para fazer. Apesar de não ver muita necessidade de ainda frequentar a escola. - Dorcas disse com certo tom de desprezo na voz. Normalmente sua postura não era de mau humor, e como pessoa próxima dela, Lupin percebeu.

- Existe algo lhe incomodando, senhorita? - Lupin perguntou receoso, ao decorrer dos últimos anos Dorcas dera a liberdade para que ele fizesse esse tipo de pergunta.

- Não é algo que você precisa saber realmente. - Agora a voz de Dorcas parecia mais incomodada, Lupin decidiu que aquilo não era um assunto para o momento.

Dorcas não podia comentar com seu mordomo sobre seu incomodo, algo que ela previa que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, perto agora de completar dezessete anos sua necessidade de contato físico aumentou drasticamente e não era culpa dos hormônios característicos da idade. A sensação era mais como sentir sede e não ter como beber a água. O momento que mais a incomodava era quando seu mordomo jovem e bonito estava por perto – ou seja, era praticamente todo o tempo - era quase insuportável!

Em um momento de desespero marcou um encontro com um garoto relativamente aceitável para seus padrões nada convencionais na esperança de amenizar aquele incômodo. O problema foi dizer isso para Lupin.

- Senhorita...

- Desculpe, Lupin, mas você não pode ir, não seria algo muito comum. Talvez o garoto se assuste. - Dorcas disse apreensiva escolhendo entre seus vários vestidos, o encontro seria no próximo dia.

Lupin entortou a boca, algo que Dorcas não viu. Ele não achava aquilo confortável e o que sabia sobre o garoto era o suficiente para que ele não chegasse aos pés de sua madame. Talvez o interesse seria apenas econômico e de status. O que mais deixava Lupin apreensivo era que Dorcas provavelmente sabia disso, mas ainda parecia animada. Seria um interesse romântico? Não, ela não mostra esse tipo de sentimento com facilidade.

Em um ato de impulso Lupin ajudou Dorcas que acabara de sair do banheiro a terminar de fechar os botões de um vestido vermelho com rendas nas bordas, ajudando seus lindos cachos loiros se destacarem, e o mordomo não se conteve ao passar as mãos no cabelo da senhorita. Em resposta Dorcas se afastou rapidamente corada.

- Desculpe pela minha ousadia, senhorita. - Lupin fez uma breve reverência e saiu do quarto antes que fizesse algo de errado.

Dorcas apenas observou aqueles cabelos castanhos claros perfeitamente penteados e depois o pescoço liso, que ela achava particularmente bonito. Antes que seu pensamento se perdesse, Dorcas resolveu que era hora de deixar aquilo para depois.

O relógio marcava oito horas da noite, Dorcas estava mais ansiosa do que o normal. O garoto alisava seus cabelos e pousava a mão em sua cintura. A vontade da garota era beijá-lo logo antes que aquilo a afetasse mais, apesar de que poderia ser desagradável. Assim que o seu convidado encostou os lábios na sua bochecha sentiu como se sua pele estivesse prestes a queimar, não era nem de longe, ruim. No momento em que o beijo finalmente iria acontecer para a felicidade de Dorcas, a luz do restaurante apagou e um grito veio. Parecia que alguém tinha derrubado algo.

O acompanhante de Dorcas se separou e ela sentiu uma fúria subir à sua cabeça, estava prestes a falar algo ruim quando Lupin apareceu no cubículo que os separava do resto do restaurante.

- Senhorita seu pai me enviou para que a levasse imediatamente.

Enquanto estava deitada em sua cama sem conseguir dormir pela sede estranha, Dorcas refletia sobre a noite, aquilo só podia ser o sangue dos seus descendentes se manifestando, não era como descrito nos livros, não parecia prestes a morrer se não conseguisse um tipo de contato maior. Era apenas incômodo demais.

Também queria imaginar que Lupin não teria aparecido apenas por causa da hora e sim que não queria ver aquilo acontecer... Certamente era besteira, ele era apenas um mordomo que era pago para se preocupar. Ou pelo menos era aquilo que Dorcas costumava refletir sobre.

Um barulho de algo no corredor aconteceu e uma porta se abriu.

Dorcas pulou da cama e calçou as sandálias. A longa camisola branca com laços azuis balançava com o vento que vinha da janela aberta. Alguém estava brigando no corredor e ela podia ouvir. Tirou debaixo do travesseiro uma fina espada feita com prata e outros metais raros muito valiosos. Com cautela abriu a porta e um corpo saiu voado a sua frente.

- LÁ ESTÁ A GAROTA! - Uma voz gritou em meio à briga, a luz era fraca e a visão estava embaçada.

O homem que passara voando na frente de Dorcas levantou e passou os braços ao redor do corpo da garota. Dorcas imediatamente cravou a espada nos braços dele, o sangue sujou a sua camisola e os gritos eram aterrorizantes, não só por causa do corte, mas também por que sua pele apodrecia.

Dois ou três corpos já estavam imóveis no chão e a briga continuava, mais dois deles saíram em direção de Dorcas que se colocou em posição de luta. Eles eram menos idiotas que o outro e conseguiram desviar algumas vezes, eles tinham unhas grandes e azuis que fizeram cortes superficiais no pescoço e rosto de Dorcas. Os cortes começaram a arder violentamente como se abrissem mais. Dorcas caiu sentada no chão, o corpo parecia mais fraco a cada momento.

Antes que os dois a alcançassem, Lupin pulou em suas costas e eles caíram de cara no chão e tiveram seus pescoços quebrados.

O corredor agora estava silencioso e sombrio, o sangue se espalhava pelo tapete e Dorcas encarava Lupin com os olhos arregalados. Ele tinha presas afiadas e a boca suja de sangue, os olhos brilhavam com a pouca luz e ele controlava a respiração, o rosto dele não parecia mais o mesmo.

A cabeça do mordomo abaixou.

- Desculpe senhorita pela minha demora e pelo seu estado. - Ele levantou a cabeça e a encarou. Dorcas sentia como se fosse o próximo alvo dele, como se ele fosse atacá-la naquele instante.

A jovem ainda teve forças para se encostar à parede e Lupin já tinha limpado a boca com um lenço.

- Senhorita Dorcas, se me permite... - Os olhos ainda brilhavam famintos, mas Dorcas não afastou a mão dele ao tirar a sua do pescoço.

Os cortes aumentavam e ela sabia que ele poderia curá-las.

No momento em que a língua de Lupin tocou seu pescoço, Dorcas pensou que todo seu corpo tivesse vibrado. Ela precisou segurar o ombro dele e ele pousou a mão em sua cintura para que ela se inclinasse. A cura era quase imediata e não deixava nenhuma cicatriz. Quando o último corte do pescoço se fechou, Dorcas respirava com dificuldade e tinha as bochechas coradas.

- Seu rosto... - Lupin murmurou e antes que a garota pudesse dizer algo ele já tinha fechado o primeiro corte. Ela não pode segurar o som que saiu da sua boca.

Lupin se afastou um pouco, mas não podia deixar aquele ferimento desfigurar o rosto da sua protegida. Agora o corte tocava perto da boca dela e quando ele começou, ela não podia deixar de o encarar novamente. Lupin parecia se deliciar com o sangue dela e apertava mais o seu corpo, por mais que fosse inconsciente.

Dorcas não pôde aguentar quando ele terminou perto do canto de sua boca, todo o maldito corpo dela parecia suplicar para que a sede parasse naquele momento. Em um impulso ela abriu a boca e o susto que Lupin levou durou uma fração de segundo. A mente de Dorcas pareceu vazia por um segundo, mas depois era como se milhares de informações, sensações e sentimentos a invadissem e ela desejava mais e mais, continuar o beijando. Ela também podia sentir a mente dele com a dela, era um ligação tão estranha e ótima que quando ele aceitou o beijo o corpo dela quase explodiu. A sede, a sede estava diminuindo e ela queria poder gritar enquanto ele passava a abraçá-la e beijá-la. Dorcas conseguia sentir não só a excitação dela como a dele também, tudo no seu corpo e mente.

Quando os dois se separaram Dorcas sentia todo o corpo tremer, ela levou a mão a boca que estava mais sensível e o som de satisfação saiu. Lupin em sua frente umedeceu os lábios sendo observado atentamente por ela.

- Desculpe pelo meu impulso - Dorcas disse com uma voz baixa, mas forte e se levantou do chão. - Obrigada... ah... Pela refeição.

Ela estava séria, mas ele não pode deixar de sorrir mostrando as presas novamente e os olhos brilhantes. Lupin sabia que aquilo iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. O mordomo se levantou e fez uma pequena reverência.

- É sempre um prazer, senhorita. - Ele disse voltando a forma original e ficou feliz ao ver Dorcas corada novamente.

A garota pegou sua espada e bateu a porta do quarto.

Agora Lupin precisava fazer uma limpeza.

* * *

**n/beta**: É isso pessoal! Mais uma fic maravilhosa da Polie!

Desculpem se deixei escapar algum erro, me envolvi demais na história! Hahaha

Comentem!

Beijos

Munique Negrão.

**n/autora**: yey! Mais uma fanfic. :) Essa eu não postei em nenhum lugar também e apesar de não fazer sentido, ela veio com esse casal que eu gosto muito também. Apesar da dona Munique me apresentar outros ships legais e interessantes.

Eu espero que gostem! E já sabem, _os nomes dos personagens e parte de suas características não me pertencem, mas a J. K_.! :D O resto da história é meio que um universo alternativo de uma outra história minha.

Polie C.

p.s.: Eu não consegui um título mais criativo.


End file.
